Destined to happen
by DoWhAtYoUdOtOmE
Summary: A fic set around the time of Rumors in season 2 - when Kurt and Blaine start to drift, Sam was the last person that Kurt would expect to find comfort from.
1. Chapter 1

It was destined to happen.

"We really need to stop this soon." Kurt drew around Sam's abs as they lay naked in the bed of Sam's hotel room. Every single time Kurt traced a line across his stomach it made Sam's breath hitch. He still couldn't believe a beautiful specimen like Kurt Hummel was lying next to him.

Sam composed himself enough to reply. "Why? We both enjoy it."

Kurt brought his hands to Sam's chest and lay his head down so he was looking in to the blonde's amazing greeny-blue eyes. "Sam I have a boyfriend." Kurt paused for a moment and thought. "And you had a well...Santana not so long ago." Both boys chucked at Kurt's comment about the Latina Lady.

"She's not that bad." Sam commented, thinking about his brief stint dating her.

"If you say so!" Kurt patted the younger boys bare chest and moved to get out of bed.

"Woah where are you going?"

"To get dressed, your parents will be home soon."

"No don't, another ten minutes." Sam pleaded, his eyes getting bigger and his hand lightly gripping Kurt's arm. Kurt manoeuvred himself back under the covers and cuddles up to his friend.

Could they still be called friends? Friends with benefits maybe? Fuck buddy? Boyfriend? No it couldn't be boyfriend because Kurt already had one of those. And who knew if that's what Sam wanted. Well if he wasn't a boyfriend, why did Kurt have boyfriend type feelings towards him?

Kurt was one of the very few people that knew of Sam's sexuality. Since he'd had to move out of his home and start living in the small two roomed hotel with his parents and two younger siblings, Kurt and Sam started to spend a lot more time together. Kurt would bring him clothes and entertain his little sister when Sam was trying to get some work done. One afternoon, Sam just blurted it out. Kurt didn't really know how to react; he knew that when Sam transferred he'd had feelings for him, a crush even. But now he had Blaine. Once Sam started to poor out his feelings for the boy, Kurt felt the only thing to do was kiss him. The only other person that knew about Sam's sexuality was Puck; Sam's best friend.

He wasn't going to deny the fact that he wanted Kurt very desperately to break up with Blaine so they could be together and Sam would be confident coming out to the rest of the school, but he knew the likely chance of that ever happening. It didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying.

Another half an hour had past and it was beginning to cut very close to the time that Sam's parents would be back from his twin sister and brothers parents evening at school. "Babe, I really have to move now." Kurt sighed, trying to remove Sam's very strong arm from around him.

"I don't want you to leave, I never want to you leave." Sam was beginning to get worried this might be one of the last times that he and Kurt would be doing this. They'd been carrying on like this for about two months, and the Glee kids didn't even have any idea that Sam's family had lost everything.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam, stop worrying." Kurt got up off the bed and went to find his boxers and gold pants that Sam loved so very much. He watched Kurt walk around the room, getting items of clothes from each corner and dress himself. Looking down to his hands that were firmly placed in his lap he mouthed 'I love you'.

Kurt stopped as he threw his bag over his shoulder and looked at the amazing boy perched on the bed in just his boxers. "We'll figure something out Sam. I just don't know what to do about Blaine." Kurt put his hand on the other boys shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow in school." He pressed a soft and beautiful kiss to the other lips and walked out of the door.

Stopping on the other side, Kurt breathed a deep sigh and slumped against the door of the hotel. "What the hell do I do?" The question played around Kurt's mind for hours, days, months even. What was he supposed to do with a boyfriend who he was growing apart from when every single time he had sex with one of his best friends he fell a little more in love with them.

~0~

**Ten meters away in a car**

"Dude, dude!" Finn repeated tapped Noah on the shoulder of the parked car.

"What?" Puck snapped back at the strangely tall quarter back.

"That's my brother!"

"What?" Puck looked out of the car window searching around for what Finn was trying to explain.

"Dude that is Kurt! At Sam's door! What the hell is he doing here...with..." Finn looked closer at his little brother slumped against the building. "He has sex hair!"

Puck paused for a minute, regretting bringing Finn to see Sam. They only came to give Sam a bit of company as they hadn't seen him around for a while. Okay it meant that Finn had to learn of Sam's secret but it would be worth it. "Man...how do you know what your brothers sex hair looks like?"

"You think him and Blaine are completely innocent?" Finn raised an eyebrow at the tanned boy. Puck just shrugged off his comment and they watched Kurt walk slowly towards his navigator.

Sam appeared at the window and watched the older boy drive away. Of course Finn noticed he only had jeans on.

"No way..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Kurt stood at his locker putting away some books that he didn't need until fifth period. A light tap reached Kurt's butt which made him jump, expecting to turn around and see Rachel or Mercedes who had a strange habit of always touching him in inappropriate places. Instead he saw a blonde football player just pass him in the hall way and offer a wink. Kurt just smirked, not being able to contain it.

It was Glee next anyway, so he'd see Sam then. Kurt realised what he was thinking about and turned back to his locker, hitting his head against the locker door.

"What's up baby?"

Kurt's head shot round faced with Mercedes. "Oh, it's nothing 'Cedes." He smiled sweetly.

"I know you Hummel; you won't risk your hair for anything, let alone damage it on purpose." She reached up and moved a stray hair which had escaped from his quiff.

"It's nothing honestly." Kurt hoped his smile again would let him off the hook.

"Okay, but when you need to talk with some ice-cream, you know where I be." She grabbed his arm quite violently and pulled as he rushed to shut the metal locker. "C'mon! It's Glee."

The two walked in to the hushed room where Quinn, Puck, Finn and Rachel were gathered talking. Once they got closer and Rachel's head flung around to meet Kurt's curious gaze, the room was silenced again. All eyes were on Kurt for a moment, even Mercedes who had taken her arm away from him. It stayed like this for a few moments, until Rachel stood and muttered something like "Fine, I'll do it." But Puck held her back by her arm and she sat back down.

"What's going on guys?" Kurt questioned curiously.

"Nothing.." Finn looked at his brother almost disapprovingly. "Nothing, its all fine." He continued a little happier, trying to hide the fact that he's not happy with his brother cheating on his boyfriend. Not like he actually knew that for a fact or anything, it just seemed suspicious. "Come sit down."

Finn pulled out a chair for the pair and Kurt threw his bag down wearily next to him, sat forward and waited for Glee to start. Trying to ignore the whispers that were still going on behind him was getting difficult, but he had to think to himself that they couldn't have been talking about him and Sam, because no-one knew they met after class to basically put it; _fuck_ each other.

Once everyone had piled in to the room and Mr Schue had gotten his notes together, the task for the week was written on the board as usual. _Rumours_.

"How appropriate." Rachel called from her unusual place at the back of the room; there was almost a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kurt turned round to look at her, but ignoring the fact that she was glaring at Sam through the corner of her eyes.

_This literally cannot be happening. _Kurt thought to himself. _No! You're just being paranoid! No-one will know anything!_

"Well, thanks for that Rachel." Mr Schue giving her a strange look, not really understanding what was going on. "This weeks lesson guys; Rumours. Fleetwood Mac kind of Rumours. These guys made a whole album at the time when all they spoke about was the music. You all seem to be having problems recently communicating with each other." It was kind of true, the Glee club for a few weeks had been having problems with arguing between different members and not getting along as well as they used to. I suppose this week was a re-bonding exercise. "This week, you guys need to chose a song from the album that means something to your life right now, performances will be anytime during the week, whenever you're all ready."

The rest of the lesson was spent trying to search for different songs that would express each person's feelings at the time. Kurt and Sam tried to maintain little contact between each other, trying not to give anyone any more suspicion then they already might.

It was lunch and Kurt was stood at his locker, admiring the decoration inside it, mainly of stupid things that he'd collected when he was dating Blaine. Movie tickets, pictures of them at the park together or in the back yard, receipts from dinners they'd had. Kurt got butterflies when he looked at it all. But not butterflies like he used to. It made him nervous, scared and like he was doing something very, very wrong. He knew he was, but the idea of letting Blaine down after lusting after the boy for so long turned his stomach.

"Stop it." The annoying shriek of Rachel Barbra Berry's voice stuck in his ear before he turned to see her glaring up at him.

"What?"

"Stop it, I know Sam's hot but he's not worth losing Blaine over!"

Kurt had been thinking what he would say in this situation all day. And it appears to be pretty obvious that they were now talking about him all around the Glee club like he thought. The words tumbled out of his mouth easily.

"Oh how I've missed your insanity." Kurt slammed his locker shut, showing Rachel he was annoyed.

"I'm serious Kurt; it's not fair on Blaine. He's a great guy."

"You know Rachel; I somehow already knew you thought he was a great guy when you had your tongue down his throat a few months ago." Kurt thought for a moment while Rachel's shocked face at his comment gave him time. "However, about this Sam thing, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kurt, promise me you won't cheat on Blaine."

"Rachel Berry. I am not a cheat. I have a wonderful boyfriend, why would I want to ruin that?"

"Okay." The small brunette seemed sceptical but bid her farewells and went off down the corridor once she saw Finn at the end. On reflection, Kurt thought back to himself, _why the hell am I ruining this?_

iPhone in hand, a beep warned him that he had a message. Expecting it to be Blaine, Kurt's hands became sweaty and he got nervous. Opening the message and noticing it was from Mr. Evan's sent the nerves in to butterflies.

_Come round tonight? You're wearing those tight pants that I can't wait to rip off your amazing body xxxxx_

Kurt's lips inched in to a smile at each side and he actually couldn't help himself. He needed to see Sam, he needed to feel his skin next to his own, and he needed to be loved like Sam could love him.

Kurt replied quickly just in case anyone came creeping on him again from behind.

_If you say so. I can't wait to see you later xxxxx_

He'd even stopped putting kisses on the end of Blaine's texts; it was official that their budding romance was slipping away fast. With Sam it was exciting, seeing him in the corridor made Kurt's breath hitch. Doing the long drive to Dalton once a week to see Blaine was getting boring and he didn't get a reward for doing it after either.

Sam seemed to be a fast replier to Kurt's texts; _Come round about five baby, I'll be waiting for your beautiful face xxxxx_

Why did it feel like Kurt was actually in a relationship with this boy?

~0~

Kurt was doing homework in his bedroom after school, waiting for the right time to lie about where he was going tonight. With any luck Kurt would be able to stay over with Sam's parents and siblings out for the night. In the middle of his maths work he heard a knock at the door. Carole was at work and his father would still be down at the garage.

"Yeah?" He asked weakly, not bothering to stand from his place.

Finn's head popped around the door, and just stared at Kurt for a few moments, waiting for his brother to allow him in to the room.

Kurt still not looking up from his work said, "Finn, you know if I shout 'yeah' it usually means you can speak to me when you get in my room."

"Oh good!" Finn said happily and entered, shutting the door behind him. The taller boy made his way to Kurt's bed and sat down lightly, knowing that he didn't like it messy.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I presume that's what you've come in here for."

Kurt flung around on the chair he was sat on to look at his brother. Finn looked nervous, hands in his lap and he was just staring at them. No matter how much the silence prompted Finn to start talking nothing was coming out.

Kurt began. "Finn, is this about Rachel?"

A shocked look appeared on his face; well yeah Finn was really confused about Rachel at the moment. He was dating Quinn, but why didn't he like her anymore? And why was he still so much in love with Rachel?

"Urm...what?"

"I know you still like Rachel, is that what you want to talk about"

"What? No!" The shocking way that Kurt managed to get inside his brain finally got him to the immediate subject. "I wanted to talk about – talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and – and Sam." He stammered.

"Oh god." Kurt buried his face in to one of his hands that his elbow was lifting up on the arm of the chair. "Has she put you up to this? Rachel I mean?"

"No! No-one did. I just wanted to say that, well. I saw you, yesterday. Coming out of Sam's place."

"What? How the hell do you know where Sam is?"

"You mean the hotel? Me and Puck went round to cheer him up a bit. And well, we were in the car and we saw you leaving." Finn said rather awkwardly.

"I was just round there too – too well just help a little, I took him some of my old clothes, you know. Help a bit." Kurt couldn't help but stammer, it's all his voice would let out.

"Oh, right. Well yeah. I just wanted to know that you're not cheating on Blaine, I mean I really like the guy, he's a good guy."

Why did people keep telling him Blaine was a great guy? Kurt already knew that!

"Yes! I know Blaine's a great guy Finn, that's why he's my boyfriend. However I hate to break the fact to you that Sam is straight." Kurt paused for a moment when Finn looked a little wounded. He should remember that Finn is quite a sensitive being. "I'm sorry, but don't worry. Me and Sam are really good friends. Just please can these rumours stop!"

"I'll try to stop them."

Kurt went and sat next to Finn on the bed, touching his arm to calm him slightly. Kurt looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was quarter to five.

He got up and started to pack his things away in to the satchel he used for school. Throwing it over his shoulder he almost forgot about Finn still sitting in his room helplessly.

"Where are you going?" He looked confused; Kurt didn't usually leave the house at night unless it was a musical marathon with Rachel or a fashion emergency with Mercedes.

"Oh- urm – oh I promised I'd meet Blaine at the Lima Bean. He wants to talk Nationals for some reason." That was probably the worst thing he could have come up with – ever. "Don't wait up."

Kurt rushed out of the room, grabbed the keys to his Navigator and went straight to his car.

Finn sat alone in Kurt's room, "okay." He mumbled to himself – trying to comprehend what just happened.

Sam waited at the window of his living room/bedroom/kitchen in the safe mind that his parents would not be home tonight and he was free to have the porcelain skin next to his for hours on end. A smile grew across his face as Kurt's car pulled up in front of the building. Kurt checked around the area to make sure there wasn't any more New Direction spies around before darting to the front door letting himself in.

Sam was sat on the bed waiting for him, in just a t-shirt and jeans. The first thing that Kurt thought was that how amazing the boy looked, his hair was messy from being at football practice and he just looked so, natural.

He dumped his bag near the door and started ranting straight away.

"Sam we need to stop this. I mean they know! The whole Glee club know! Were you aware of this really?" Kurt began to pace in front of Sam worriedly. Sam just giggled at the fretting boy, admiring how adorable he looked when he was this worked up. "I've had Rachel AND Finn on me today. And they were all talking behind our backs all the way through Glee. Puck and Finn saw me leaving here yesterday! They saw Sam! And-" Sam jumped up suddenly and pressed a deep kiss to Kurt's lips, managing to shut up the chattering boy.

Pulling away after a few tender seconds, Sam stared in to the silent boys eyes, keeping his hands on his cheeks. "Less talking, more kissing."

All Kurt could do was let out an approving squeal as Sam dragged him on to the bed and on top of his body. The fact that Sam had the power to turn Kurt on in a seconds didn't help the throbbing in his pants anymore.

The hot kisses that raced between the boys soon turned to lighter kisses as they scooted up towards the head of the bed. Not wanting to break the contact between them, Sam already had his shirt brought up to his chest, Kurt busied himself playing with the hem before gathering the confidence to leave Sam's already red lips and hurrying it over his head. Kurt said and admired the body under him for a moment; letting his hands graze over his abs and chest, and then up to his shoulders.

Sam let out a small moan in pleasure, letting Kurt know that it felt so good having his hands run all over his body. Sam brought his lips up for a moment, crashing back to the smaller boys. It felt like they needed it more than anything, it was all done with a lot of desperation.

"This all seems very unfair." Sam whispered in to Kurt's ear, which in turn sent him wild. Having heard Sam say this to him before, Kurt knew exactly what he meant and started to undo the buttons on his waist coat as Sam started on the belt on his jeans. Kurt placing lazy kisses all over his neck and shoulders.

Once the waist coat joined Sam's t-shirt on the floor, Kurt kicked off his shoes and slid out of his very tight jeans. Sam admired the view for a moment; Kurt's penis in his underwear seemed to be dying to be released.

Licking his lips, the blonde boy dragged Kurt back to the bed and threw him down with some force. Playing with the hem on his t-shirt and occasionally playing with a spot of flesh on his back, his lips hungrily attacked the other boys, his tongue grazing over Kurt's and finally once Kurt let him gain full entrance, their tongues danced together in a way that Kurt had never experienced before.

Kurt could feel Sam's erection through his jeans, needing some friction against his own, moved over, not releasing the alien tongue from his mouth and lines his hips up with Sam's. Throwing his hands to the lower of Sam's back and caressing the area slightly he thrust up. Getting the friction he needed so badly.

"Damn Hummel!" Sam cried out at the pleasure. He continued to sprinkle soft kisses around Kurt's neck. It was becoming a particular favourite area of Sam's.

"I-I need y-you." Kurt managed to squeal out. "Now!" The ending sounded a little more vicious as his lips joined back with Sam's, making their tongues do the little dance that Kurt was now very fond of.

The thrusting continued as Kurt took off his shirt lazily. A whine escapes Sam's mouth as Kurt works quickly undoing his pants, desperate for Sam to be in him right now.

Once Kurt managed to get Sam's pants off his hips, Sam rushed to release his dick from his boxers too.

Kurt took hold of Sam's penis automatically, already knowing what he liked he began to twist his wrist around and pull so slightly that he knew sent Sam crazy.

"Oh-g-god." Sam wailed at the simple touch that Kurt was doing to him.

"In, me now." Kurt demanded. "Please." His eyes met Sam's right away, the pools of greeny-blue filled with lust, and mainly desire. Sam reached across Kurt as he hurriedly released his penis from his boxers and threw them to the floor. Sam let out another small grunt at the feeling of Kurt's penis on his stomach. Pausing for a moment to make sure he didn't come from just that sensation alone, he grabbed the lube and condom from the dresser that he'd previously set out.

Sneaking up to Kurt again on the bed he whispered in his ear, "You're beautiful." Before continuing down, pressing small kisses down his chest, then to his stomach and finally his hips. Kurt thrust upwards slightly which made Sam bring his hands to the smaller boy's hips to steady him.

"Be patient." Sam noted in a very, very seducing voice. It sent shivers up Kurt's spine.

"Not any longer." Kurt sounded exhausted, but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel Sam in him now.

Sam undid the wrapper and threw it on the floor as he slipped the condom over his erect penis.

"Do you want me to prep you?" He asked cautiously.

"Already done it." Kurt gave him a very sly smile.

"What? When?"

"When we were kissing. Please Sam, I can't wait."

Sam put some lube on top of the condom and around Kurt's wonderful hole. He waited a moment, seeing Kurt lying on his bed, legs spread apart and completely undone, while Sam was kneeling was a beautiful sight. His hair was slightly messy and bangs were falling over his eyes. A trail of hickeys was left down Kurt's right side, Sam felt proud that they were done by him.

He positioned himself in front of Kurt's hole and pushed in quite deep in one quick motion.

"Argghh." Kurt screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. Sam placed Kurt's legs around his waist where they locked and gave Sam a better position. He caressed Kurt's hips slowly waiting for the older boy to adjust to the feeling of having Sam inside him.

"Okay, go."Kurt instructed. Sam obeys and started to thrust slowly, in and out of the boy. His eyes never leaving the other pair because he wanted to see what _he_ was doing to Kurt.

He carried on, getting faster and faster until he found the perfect rhythm that made him hit Kurt's prostate every time. Soon both boys were screaming each other's name in pleasure.

"Kurt, I'm almost-Kurt I'm gonna-"

"I want to feel you come inside me." Kurt squeaked out the best he could.

True to his word, a few more thrusts made Sam come fast in to the condom that was still inside Kurt. The older boy wasn't far behind because the sensation of Sam coming inside him made the white liquid squirt all over his and Sam's stomachs.

They rode their intense orgasms out together; Sam fell on top of Kurt's body as his legs released the boy. It took a moment before Sam finally pulled out.

They lay breathless for a moment, trying to find the air in the increasingly warm room. Sam felt Kurt's chest raise and fall hard as his head was lying on it perfectly.

After about five minutes of lying there, trying to compose themselves slightly, Sam lifted his head to look at Kurt. Kurt's lips met the younger boys and they enjoyed a passionate kiss. Then Sam allowed himself to rest back on Kurt's chest, but still looking up at the beautiful boy.

"I love you." The blonde bombshell made his feelings apparent for the first time.

It took Kurt a moment, but he couldn't help the words spilling from his mouth, "I love you too beautiful."

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The panic that rushed over Kurt was short lived as Sam continued to pepper kisses over his chest.

The teens cleaned themselves up, pulled their boxers back on and climbed under the covers. They at least had a few hours to spend in each other's company, which seemed just about perfect.

Kurt was resting his head on Sam's chest when he felt his breath hitch from underneath his soft skin. "What were you going to say Sam?"

"W-what?"

Kurt looked up, confused at the blonde boy. "I could feel you were going to say something, what was it?"

"Urm-well-urm.."

"Spit it out!" Kurt mocked.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" Sam's words tumbled out of his mouth hurriedly. It seemed like quite a big step in their relationship. I mean of course the sex was a very intimate step, but Sam wasn't aware if he was over stepping a line with Kurt having a boyfriend. Staying over at the person's house after sex and cuddling very much seemed like a relationship.

Kurt just giggled a little. "Sam, why were you scared to ask that?"

"I don't really know."

"I'd love to stay here with you forever, not just tonight." Kurt paused for a moment and looked at the door to the hotel room. "Are you sure your parents won't be home though?"

"Positive, they're both working nights and my sister and brother are at my Aunt's. We're completely alone."

"I'll double check with my dad in an hour or so." Kurt smiled, catching the window behind them. A slight crack in the curtains showed that it was dark outside.

An hour passed and they were still cuddled up watching TV from the bed. It was some stupid football game that Kurt was really not interested in. There was something about Sam watching the football game that Kurt found tolerable. When Blaine ever wanted to watch football, Kurt would dismiss the idea completely. Kurt had also got the all clear from his father saying he could stay overnight. Obviously using the excuse that Blaine was terribly ill and he wanted him to stay the night to look after him, promising to be back at school in the morning on time.

After Kurt noticed the football game was nearly over, he put down the fashion magazine he found and flicked the TV off.

"Hey!" Sam piped up; almost annoyed that he wouldn't find out the final score.

"Sam, i'm sorry but I think we need to talk."

The words 'I love you' had been playing round Kurt's head for hours, and he was just trying to figure out if he actually meant it. Of course he did! Kurt Hummel never said I love you without actually meaning it. So it was settled that he was in love with Sam.

"Urm, okay. What about baby?" Sam moved and leaned himself against the head board, leaving Kurt to also sit up right on the bed. He moved around so that he could look Sam directly in the eyes.

Kurt almost cringed at himself saying this. "Us." Sam just sort of stared at him right back in the eyes, not bothered to even say anything. "Sam, us." Kurt continued. The younger boy placed a finger over Kurt's arm and played with the patch of skin there. Almost telling him that it was okay.

"You want to break up, well whatever this is?"

"Now you're just shooting before you know the target." Kurt sighed.

"Then, what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me your opinion on this." Kurt motioned between the two boys. "Your opinion on our relationship."

Sam started a little worryingly. "Well, I don't really know what you're asking of me. Like I don't know what you're wanting me to say. So..." Taking a very deep breath, his feelings were finally becoming more apparent. "Kurt, I want you. And I kind of only want you. I accept the fact you've got a boyfriend and all and I should feel a hell of a lot more guilty than I do about helping you to cheat. But I told you a while back, and I keep telling you that I would fight for you. I think we could work." Sam paused again. "...But, if you want to carry on like this. I'm happy with that."

Kurt sat, trying to take in what his _fuck buddy _was actually telling him. The last time he ever had a speech like that was when Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend.

"Okay, wow." Was all he could muster at the time.

"Please, just say something."

"I'm sick of this just being sex Sam! When I told you that I loved you earlier, I-I meant it. Not in a friend way anymore. I've fallen in love with you. But I have Blaine." Kurt trailed off with the intention of carrying on but couldn't explain what he was trying to say.

Sam placed a long finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. "I understand." Pressing a quick kiss to the porcelain boys nose seemed to calm him a little.

"Can you give me time?"

"Time for what? To stop this?"

"Time to break up with Blaine." Kurt actually said the words he thought he'd never. He was considering breaking up with the boy who a mere couple of months ago were the love of his life. And all for a boy that everyone was warning him against at the beginning of the year.

Once again, the room was silent for a moment. "K-Kurt. I don't want you to-to do that though."

"I need to Sam. Me and Blaine are as distant as ever. I don't think he enjoys time with me anymore and I defiantly don't enjoy it with him. He's a wonderful friend, but a lousy boyfriend."

"And I'm much better?" A smirk grazed Sam's lips lightly.

"Yes if i'm honest. If you give me time to do it, I want to be with you for good."

Sam contemplated this offer for a moment. Thinking hard about what he was about to tell Kurt, something he'd been thinking of for a long time in this very situation that he'd dreamed about on late nights alone. Something he never thought would happen. "I'll come out."

"W-what? ...What?"

"When you agree to be my boyfriend, I'm going to come out, for you. For us."

"S-Sam, you can't do that for me."

"I won't be. I'd be doing it for us. So I can be happy having you round here, and I can meet your parents properly. Kiss you in Glee club and hold your hand down the hall, for us." Sam placed a kiss to Kurt's hand. Kurt just let out a little 'aww' noise. He wanted all that for him and Sam as much as Sam wanted it.

"Can we change the subject?" Kurt really just wanted to enjoy the time that he had alone with Sam, not talking about too serious matters like them at the moment.

Dragging him back down in to his arms, Sam suggested the topic of the prom that was coming up for the juniors in the next few weeks.

"We have to perform don't we?"

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" Sam stroked his hands through Kurt's very soft hair.

"I just don't want too that's all."

"Do you think we'll get time alone at prom? I mean just you and me?"

"Sam, here's my problem. I have to take Blaine. He's already presumed he'd come with me I think. I really need to take him, just to keep up the 'happy relationship' thing."

As a piece of blonde hair draped over Sam's eyes, he looked hurt like a little puppy. "No, please don't be upset." Kurt brought a hand to his cheek and kissed the soft, rose lips in front of him lightly.

"Can I suggest something?"

"Will it make me feel better about not having you near me on prom night?"

"Maybe. Well, I spend prom with Blaine, the time I'm at prom anyway. Then me and you can spend prom _night _together." Kurt lifted an eyebrow, hoping this might win the boy round a little more.

"Where you do suggest we spend prom night?"

"I have savings. Enough for one night in a hotel. My dad will buy me staying there with Blaine and he will let me. I'll just stay with you instead." Smiling, he really hoped this would work.

"But what about Blaine? Wont he want to spend prom night with you?"

"Hell no!" Kurt defended his case some more, explaining as to why Blaine's afraid of sex and he wouldn't go anywhere near staying in Kurt's room or a hotel with him.

"This could work." Sam smirked.

"My plans always do." Long arms wrapped further around Kurt's slender body and the two boys slithered further down the bed together. Both falling in to a world of sleep together.

~0~

It had been two weeks since the night that Kurt spent at Sam's, yes they'd met up a few times since then. But it'd become a lot more than sex, they'd spent more time getting to know each other, having fun together and the occasional rendezvous in the bedroom. No-one was still none the wiser and none of the Glee club seemed to have mentioned anything else about the suspected affair.

It was the night of prom, the prom that Kurt would have to lie all the way through by dancing with Blaine. It had lost the excitement and thrill when Sam and Kurt had to start planning behind everyone's backs just to spend some time together.

"You look, incredible." Blaine stated from the sofa, slowly standing up to greet his boyfriend. Kurt was dressed perfectly in a tux with a kilt – not Kurt's usual style but he wanted to show off, it was his prom night of course.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine up close. He wanted to look simple and understated but classy. Damn did he get that right.

Kissing the pair of lips in front of him, Blaine stared right in to Kurt's eyes. He hated him doing that, just because it made Kurt melt and there was a good chance he could fall in love with him all over again.

After a few moments like this, Blaine suggested that they leave. Finn had already gone to Quinn's to take her to prom and Blaine was scheduled to take Kurt in his BMW. For Sam, he had a date with Mercedes and Rachel, in other words, they are the only members of the Glee club without dates so thought they'd all go together.

Climbing in to the car Kurt pulled out his phone to check his texts. One was off Rachel and one from Sam. "Word on the street is Jessie St James is back in town."

"Who?" Blaine asked, genuinely quite confused.

"Oh! He's Rachel's ex boyfriend, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline last year."

Blaine's eyes went wide, "Oh that guy! I spoke to him _once _– he's really scary you know that?"

"No Blaine, he's focused." Both boys shared a little giggle before Blaine turned up the radio so that Katy Perry was filling the car, blacked out window to blacked out window.

"I really can't wait to see what you're wearing tonight; you'll look incredible baby no matter what! Can't wait for tonight. Love you xxxxx"

Kurt smiled slightly at his screen, trying not to let Blaine see.

"I always look good Mr. Evans ;) I can't wait either. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you more xxxxx"

_Okay, this is defiantly cheating at its worst. _Kurt thought to himself once he'd pressed the send button on his phone. His perfect, sweet, smiley boyfriend was sat next to him driving him to prom and he's texting some other guy about how he can't wait to spend his prom night with him! He was a terrible person and he very well knew it.

~0~

Kurt's heart beat was becoming erratic as he walked through the doors of McKinley high's sports centre. He still got bullied for being gay, pushed around a little. And being here with his boyfriend wasn't going to help the situation. Then again, it wouldn't have helped the situation any if he was here with Sam on his arm either.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine squeezed the older boys hand slightly, sensing his nerves.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Both boys moved to the side where they danced apart a little as some of the boys from Glee club started on the first song of the evening.

Kurt practically cringed when he found out it was going to be Friday by Rebecca Black. Puck, Artie and Sam were on stage, already blasting the music loud. A mass amount of people were crowding the stage around there they were signing, screaming and dancing.

Not taking his eyes off the stage, Kurt kept staring at Sam. He looked wonderful. Up on the stage, so dominant, so powerful, kind of like he was in bed was the main thought that had slipped in to his mind unwillingly. Luckily Blaine was too much in his own world to notice his boyfriend staring at someone else.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Blaine's hand pressed to the lower part of Kurt's back. It no longer gave him shivers or felt like it did when Sam did it.

"Urm, yeah please." A slight smile graced his mouth. The live music had stopped and some chart hits were being played. Kurt spied Sam at the corner of the room, talking to Mercedes. Once Blaine had left, Kurt made his way over.

"Oh hey Kurt!" Mercedes shouted over the loud music.

"You look stunning 'Cedes! I'm glad you decided to come." He threw an arm around her body and pulled her close. She was his best friend, sadly along with Rachel. "Don't look too bad yourself." He winked towards Sam.

"Thanks Hummel, you look ravishing I must say!"

"Woah woah okay. I'm going to leave before you get all mushy on me guys." Mercedes scuttled off from between the boys, finally leaving them alone.

The boys stood at a safe distance that they could still hear each other but still looked legitimately like friends over all.

"I meant it you know, you look amazing." A faint shade of red brushed over Kurt's cheeks at the compliment Sam gave him.

"Thank you very much." He smiled, feeling like a school boy with his mindless flirting.

A few more songs had been played and Blaine, Sam, Mercedes and Kurt were stood dancing and talking in the middle of the crowded dance floor. Rachel was close by, mainly dancing with Sam. Blaine's hands were constantly around Kurt, dancing with him. Every single time Kurt glanced towards the other love of his life, it looked like he wanted to murder the smaller boy, just for touching something that he already counted as his.

The music stopped around them and all the teenagers stood still, looking towards the stage. Quinn, Santana, Finn and Karofsky were all stood up there. "Prom king and queen." Kurt whispered to a slightly confused Blaine.

Blaine, Sam and Kurt were all stood in a line with Mercedes and Rachel tightly gripping each other at the back. Mainly hoping that Quinn doesn't win prom queen.

"Time to get this over with." Principle Figgin's started the show. He pulled a note from the golden envelope. "Your prom king for 2012 is, David Karofsky." The crowd cheered and gave him many congratulations for his achievement. Not Kurt and none of the Glee club actually. After what Karofsky did to him, no-one could even stand the sight of the freakishly tall boy anymore.

Principle Figgin's continued. "And now for your prom queen." Doing the same action of pulling the note from the sparkly envelope, Figgin's announced the prom queen. The one everyone had been waiting for. It was clearly going to be Quinn Fabray. "And your prom queen is..." He took a strange pause before looking out in to the audience, "Mr. Kurt Hummel."

The blood drained from Kurt's face, it felt like it had gone from his whole body. Everything was crashing around him and no-one had any idea what was happening to him right now. A few claps could be heard from the dead silent room but everyone had eyes on the 'only openly gay kid in Ohio'. Blaine just looked at him, rather pityingly.

Sam's natural instinct was to reach down and grab Kurt's hand, squeezing it tight to make sure Kurt knew he was not alone in any of this. These few seconds had turned his whole year around at McKinley and not for the better. So Sam did it, without realising grabbed hold of Kurt's hand.

_Oh my god. _Rachel thought starting at the three men stood in front of her. Sam's had intertwined with Kurt's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few moments passed in the eerie school hall before Kurt made a dash for the door, not wanting to be humiliated anymore. Sam released the boys hand, realising it would just be too creepy to follow him out, knowing he shouldn't have grabbed his hand in the first place.

Blaine and Sam exchanged a few looks before Blaine dashed after his boyfriend screaming, "Kurt! Stop, Kurt!"

Sam just stared as the perfect boy pushed open the door and carried on running down the hall out of his view. Inside, he could feel his heart separating in to two, half of it just left the sports hall he was still standing in hopelessly. It killed him knowing he could do nothing now. Looking behind him to where Mercedes and Rachel were he saw Rachel giving him one of the worst looks he'd ever received.

"Oh just piss of Berry." He snapped before also leaving the room, obviously the exit was less dramatic than Kurt's.

In the hall away, Kurt continued to run away, after all, that was what he was best at doing. Blaine continued to chase after him shouting "Stop, Kurt stop! Wait up please." As the 'prom queen' came to a shocking halt in the middle of a hallway, he turned behind him and looked at Blaine, who looked just as upset as Kurt did right now. After all they made a mockery of _his_ boyfriend.

They paused like that for a moment, tears streaming down Kurt's cheeks, the soft white skin stained red. Blaine just looked at him, very pitying. "Baby." Blaine opened his arms and Kurt couldn't help but fall in to them and sob even more than he was already doing.

A single tear dripped from Blaine's eye as he saw his boyfriend unravel like that for the first time, it was heart breaking. "Kurt, calm down, just a little." Blaine pleaded, and kept trying until his breathing turned in to short breaths. All this time Blaine couldn't do anything but hold him close and tell him it was going to be okay.

After about ten minutes, Blaine and Kurt were situated on the floor of the hall way, Blaine had his arm discretely around Kurt's waist, hoping some jocks wouldn't come past and make their lives any worst than it could be right now.

Blaine had managed to calm Kurt; all that was left were a few tears that occasionally rolled down his cheeks. Wanting to break the silence, he suggested what their next move might be.

"Kurt, maybe you might want to think about moving? Going back in there or something?"

Kurt just looked at the shorter boy next to him with a look of bewilderment. "B-back in there? Blaine are you actually joking right now?" Kurt scooted out of the grip of the boy.

"No- I mean no. I thought you might want to stand up to them! Show them you're worth more than this!"

"Blaine do you actually realise what has just happened? I've been humiliated in front of my friends, bullies, the whole god damn school. How do you think i'm going to turn around and go back in there?" Another tear escaped Kurt's eyes.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Kurt. I just thought you might have wanted to stand up to them."

"Don't turn this around on me Blaine! You might have had a hard time at your prom but don't throw your anger out on my situation."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did and run away again!" Kurt's breath hitched, knowing exactly what Blaine meant with his comment.

Blaine, finally realising what he'd said grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand but Kurt automatically shrugged it away.

"Run away _again_? Again Blaine? Don't throw that back in my face, I had death threats."

"I'm not saying you didn't! Just now you're back; learn to suck it up a little more!"

That was about as much as Kurt could take. With the events of the evening that had already happened and his boyfriend being the biggest jerk alive, Kurt couldn't take what was happening anymore. _So why don't you just break up with him now? Do it! _ He thought to himself. The idea going around and around in his head while he stared at Blaine trying to find the words to say that they were over. But he didn't know what was stopping them from tumbling out.

"I can't do this anymore." Kurt dragged himself up from the floor, stood above Blaine for a moment, looking down in to the hazel pools. "Goodnight Blaine."

As Kurt started to walk away, towards the exit of the school Blaine sat shocked at their first argument. "W-what? Kurt! Come back!" He shouted but it was no use, his boyfriend was already nearing the car park.

Kurt stepped outside, with no intention of stepping back in to the sports hall with his peers. He'd already had numerous texts off his friends, asking where he was and giving their apologises. He didn't want any of that. All that Kurt wanted was to be cuddle up next to Sam in the hotel room that he'd booked, because that's where he felt safe.

The fresh, cold air was a welcome element to Kurt's life at the moment, seen as his boyfriend couldn't be bothered to follow him out anyway. _So much for fighting together_, Kurt thought. There was nothing really left to do but sit and wait for Sam to come out so he could drive them to the hotel.

Kurt leaned back on the wall as he felt a presence sneak up near him. "Whoever you are, please leave me alone." He said in a small voice, eyes tightly shut so he couldn't see.

"It's me." The soft voice replied and Kurt felt warm fingers grace over his hand then intertwine with his own. It was the very voice that sent shivers down Kurt's back and made his breath hitch within a second.

Flicking open his eyes, he noticed the blonde boy stood next to him, smiling. "How long have you been our here?" Kurt whispered, as if he didn't want the rest of the schools population to know they were outside.

"Since you left, I just presumed you wouldn't want to go back in."

"You're incredible you know that." A whimper escaped Kurt's mouth and it wasn't a pleasant one that Sam was very used to, this one tugged on his heart.

"Come on baby, we'll get going." Sam pulled the boy in to a tight hug, holding his head close to his chest. They started to walk to the car together; Sam held the door open like a gentle man and got in the other side. Sam knew when the right time to speak to Kurt was, and right now, wasn't the best time. Knowing Kurt would want some quiet time to think things through; he turned his music off and drove to the hotel that Kurt had booked for the two.

~0~

Pushing open the door for the hotel, Sam let Kurt go in first, still not having said a word since the McKinley car park.

Kurt rushed to the bed, perched himself on the edge and fell back. Landing softly on the sheets he let out a little groan and continued his crying spree. Flicking on the lights, Sam checked out the four star hotel and then quickly went to attend Kurt on the bed. He sat next to him, stroking his arm lightly. Letting his fingers flow over the skin there for a moment.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it baby, tell me. I'll always be here to listen." Sam really didn't expect what happened next; Kurt sat up, looked him in the eyes, flung his arms around the taller boys neck and sobbed in to the crook of his neck. Sam reached his hands to Kurt's hair and began stroking it sweetly, trying to calm the boy.

"Wh-why me? Always-always me." The sobbing boy didn't let up, the tears kept streaming and Sam wouldn't let his grip go. "Why did I ever t-think it would be d-d-different?" Was all that Kurt could choke out at the moment.

"I know Kurt. I'm sorry, you really didn't deserve that. No-one deserved to have what just happened."

"It wasn't just that." Kurt sat up a little more and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "Me, me and Blaine had an argument." Kurt paused and saw Sam's face drop. Knowing that Blaine had hurt the most perfect boy in his universe made him angry, very angry.

"Did he do anything to you? Hurt you or anything?" Sam asked frantically, not really knowing what to expect.

"No, he just- just wanted me to go back in, and I said no. And we argued about that so I left."

Sam lifted Kurt's chin up to look him in his eyes. They were puffy and red and the blush from his cheeks hadn't left yet. "Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Then he's just an asshole!"

"But- Sam." Kurt used the opportunity to pause. "I wanted to break up with him, but the words weren't coming out." Sadly, Kurt looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

It was Sam's turn to pause, to think. He had to re-evaluate if this meant that Kurt didn't really want to break up with Blaine, that it was all in his head. "Kurt, maybe you don't really want to-"

"No Sam! I want too, trust me."

"Maybe you're not ready then, ready for the conflict between you too. Maybe you could try and build a good friendship with him so you know that it won't turn nasty." Sam made a good point; maybe Kurt just didn't want the conflict in his life at the moment. He knew it would cause problems with the Warblers, his friends, and mainly Blaine, because well, he wouldn't expect it would he?

Kurt thought this over for a second, weighing up the options in his head.

"Would you mind if I waited a little longer?"

"No baby, take as much time as you need."

Kurt smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. It was a slight grin that spread across his lips but it was defiantly there and Sam could tell he was starting to feel like himself again. Well that was their original deal with this relationship anyway. No pressure, just sex. Somehow it turned in to no pressure, just break ups.

As the two boys were lying down, still in their prom outfits and too tired to hold each other anymore Kurt got a message through on his phone. It wasn't like he'd not been getting them all night, from Quinn, Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Rachel. But this was from Blaine. And he knew that because Blaine had a special ring tone to his phone.

Kurt turned over, grabbed his phone from the desk and looked at the clock. "Sam, it's like past midnight."

"God really? I thought it was like ten."

"_I'm so sorry about earlier baby, I shouldn't have shouted like that and I should have supported you. Please reply xx" _

_That was the great apology message? _Kurt thought to himself, given he wasn't expecting a very heartfelt one but it was a bit, slow. It didn't even deserve a proper reply.

"_We'll discuss it tomorrow, i'm tired. Night Blaine x" _Kurt replied, trying not to sound too off with the boy.

"Sam?" Kurt asked, quite wearily.

"Yeah?"

"I know its prom night and everything, and tradition suggests that we have _fun. _But can we not tonight? Do anything physical I mean. I'm really not in the mood anymore."

"Honey, i'm not going to do anything you dont want to do." Sam chuckled at the smaller boy. It would have been extremely inconsiderate of him to even think about sex after what Kurt's been through this evening. "I'll do anything for you, I love you."

Kurt reached over and grabbed a hand that was resting on Sam's chest. "It's still weird hearing that."

"What?"

"That you love me."

"Why should that be weird?" Perching himself on his elbow, he looked directly in to Kurt's sky blue eyes.

"Well. No-one's ever really told me they loved me before." A slight blush formed over his pale skin.

"Not even Blaine?"

"Nope."

Sam sat bewildered at the news he was hearing. He thought for sure that they'd already told each other they loved the other, apparently not. Sam then thought, _he must have really meant it then._

"Come on, we'll get ready for bed."

After searching through the prepacked bags each boy brought to find toiletries, Sam climbed under the covers in just his boxers. That's the way they liked to sleep when they were together, it meant they could feel as much of each other's skin as possible. Lying on his stomach, the blonde rested his face in to the pillow to wait for Kurt to finish his vigorous skin routine.

It was coming up to 1am and Kurt slipped in to bed at the side of Sam, lifted up the other boys arm, placing it around his own shoulders and snuggled in next to him. The warm skin made Kurt feel at home again and the worries of school were put out of his mind for the weekend ahead.

"I love you." A soft voice whispered in to Sam's ear as he began to drift. Kurt tangled his legs in with Sam's so it felt like their bodies might never be separated.

The ghost of a smile spread over Sam's lips, turning his head to kiss the older boy. Grazing his tongue over Kurt's lower lip was about all he could manage energy wise. Flicking off the light switch next to the bed he pulled Kurt closer, resting his head in the crook of his neck. He just breathed in the scent that was _Kurt._

"I love you more." He lazily stated back to the boy.

"Not humanly possible." Were the last words that were uttered that night before Sam drifted in to his deep sleep.

At least Sam was asleep. Kurt couldn't get his brain to shut off. No matter how much he cuddled up to Sam or tired to think of other things. So many thoughts going around were giving him a head ache.

What would happen on Monday back at school? Would he still be prom queen if he didn't actually go up and accept the award? On second thoughts, who were the people who actually voted for him? Names would be useful. And would Sam get sick of Kurt putting off his inevitable breakup? Of course he would eventually! He would never admit it now, but somewhere in the near future Sam would get sick of Kurt playing him around like this. Too many questions filled his mind and instead of drifting in to a peaceful sleep, Kurt seemed to have been knocked out by the amount of pain he was getting from his headache of a life time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Santana! Don't just throw that in there!" Mr Schue called from ordering the New Directions in to the bus preparing for Nationals in New York. "Puck! Put Tina down and just get on the bus!" To say he was stressed was an understatement with the mass group of teenagers.

The New Directions were on their way to New York for Nationals finally a week after prom. Kurt had got used to being prom queen, it wasn't a welcome change but what happened had happened. Nothing more was said about it at school and to his surprise David had stayed well clear. Him and Blaine were still on the rocks but had made up a considerable amount, they were back to normal. The normality that killed Sam every single time he saw Kurt because he was desperate for it to be just them finally.

The two boys had spoke about the prospect of Kurt's current relationship ending again and they'd both decided that they would want to together officially once Blaine was out of the picture as soon as possible.

"You okay?" Sam pressed a light hand to the small of Kurt's back as they stared at the bus with their friends on it.

"We're going to New York, Sam." Kurt took a moment to take in his dreams at once. He stared at his friends that had climbed on to the bus ready to take them to the airport. Mr Schue was loading the suitcases underneath the bus, everyone was happy. "New York!"

"I know." Sam giggled at the older boy and dragged him to the bus so they could get on. Boarding, Kurt found a place next to Brittany while Sam took the place behind next to Mercedes. Finn and Rachel looked rather cosy at the front of the bus. Finn had broke off with Quinn the previous week after the funeral of Coach Sylvester's sister; something that had affected the Glee Clubs atmosphere greatly. Quinn was sat at the back of the bus sending daggers at Finn's head with the help of Santana.

Constant chatter filled the atmosphere on the way to the airport. Once they arrive, Kurt could feel his stomach twisting. It was the first time he'd ever been on a plane and to say the least, he was terrified. The New Direction's were waiting in the departure lounge for their flight in half an hour. Kurt reached in to his pocket while chatting with Finn.

"_Hope you have a great time in New York, please text me when you get there safely so I know you're okay. You're my world xxxxxx" _ Was the text that he'd received from Blaine. Since their argument Blaine had been admittedly trying a little harder with Kurt so they weren't constantly angry with each other.

Shooting a glance across the room to where Sam was, it only took that amount of time for Kurt to know that what he was doing was the right decision for him. When Blaine text him, touched him, kissed him, looked at him, it just didn't excite the Ohio boy anymore. Nothing excited him about Blaine. Blaine was the picture of perfect for Kurt, the safe and casual. Everything about Sam screamed excitement. Something he'd never experienced before. His chest began to tighten and his heart beat faster when Sam looked at him directly in the eyes and gave him a quick smile before returning to his conversation with Mike.

"Dude! Kurt, bro!" Finn snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face trying to get his brothers attention back to their conversation. He never just zoned out like that.

"Yeah, sorry Finn." Kurt turned off his phone and shoved it deep in to his jeans pocket.

"I was asking about what I should do about Rachel. But who was that text off? Must have been pretty special if you're acting like that."

"Oh it was just Blaine. It doesn't matter." The disapproving look Finn gave Kurt hadn't even been registered with the boys brain before. "I'm sorry what were you saying about Rachel?"

"What should I do? I mean I don't forgive her for what happened when she cheated on me, and she's kinda with Jesse?" Finn's usual disappointed face appeared over his strangely large head again. This was the face that Kurt always made him feel sorry for his brother. Finn was a very naive kind of person and to be fair, nothing ever seemed to go right for the boy. He always looked out for him because they did have a brotherly love thing going on lately.

"Has she actually said she's dating Jesse?"

"Not in so many words. But I keep seeing them together, and he seems really close to her now."

"I think she could still really love you Finn. Don't hold me to that because it's my opinion, but the way she looks at you. I don't think Miss Berry has finished with you just yet." The smaller boy touched the jocks arm lightly for compassion and turned back to his book that he'd rested on the chair next to them.

"Thanks bro." Finn sat back down next to his brother, not taking his eyes on the brunette girl directly across from them.

_This trips going to be an interesting one. _Kurt thought as he finished the chapter of his book.

~0~

Once the team were on the plane and Kurt had calmed himself down a little, everything had resumed back to normal. Everyone was chatting and Kurt was discussing the numbers for Nationals with Mr Schue.

"So Mr Schue, you're telling me that we're on a plane, on our way to the biggest competition that we've ever done as a group...and have no songs?" Kurt was sceptical, very sceptical that this trip was no going to go well.

Will shuffled in his seat a little, thinking of liable excuses for being so unprepared. "Well Kurt..." He started, slapping a hand on the students shoulder; buying himself more time. "ha." Another moment passed. "I wanted you guys to experience the city and get some inspiration before writing the songs." Mr Schue laughed slightly, hoping his excuses were going to work.

"Okay." Another sceptical look was shot as he shuffled out of his teachers grasp and returned to his copy of vogue in front of him.

Another ten minutes past by on the flight and the majority of the group were emerged in their own chats. "Meet me in the bathroom." A breath that could only have been Sam's came close to Kurt's ear, whispering softly.

He turned around to see the blonde edging his way towards the bathroom at the back of the plane. Kurt checked around to make sure no-one saw, then in turn got up from his seat and moved towards the back of the plane.

Not bothering to knock on the door, Kurt slid it open. The tiny space barely fit the two boys and they had to squash together. Sam was perched on the edge of the sink and Kurt knelt on the toilet. "How's your first flight going?" Sam asked in hushed tones, the walls seemed paper thin and if they made too much noise someone would know they were in there together.

"It's a little scary but good." Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, feeling the defined muscle beneath his t-shirt.

"I wish I could sit with you, hold your hand."

"I know baby, soon enough you will be able too." Kurt frowned, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his lovers nose.

"Have you-" Sam paused not wanting to actually keep nagging on about the subject. "Thought any more about you know, Blaine?"

Sighing with frustrating Kurt imagined what life would be like without Blaine at the moment. He'd probably be sat out there, with his friends, Sam holding his hand all the way to New York, stealing kisses because no-one would mind seeing them together. _Boyfriends._

"I'll do it, it's just finding the right time." Kurt has his own burning question that had been itching the back of his throat for a while. "Are you going to come out?"

Without a seconds hesitation Sam agreed with a "yes." He paused, bringing his hand up to Kurt's chin, making sure they had direct eye contact. Looking in to Kurt's eyes was like looking in to an exploding star. Every colour merged perfectly with each other in an unusual space kind of way. "I'd do anything for you."

"I don't want you to do it for _me _though Sam. I want you to do it for you."

"But I will be doing it for me, because it'll mean we can be together. And nothing makes me happier than you." Closing the gap between their ever hungry lips, Sam pressed a firm kiss to Kurt's lips, his tongue begging for entrance as soon as contact was made.

Their tongue's continued to do the dance that both of the boys loved so much, twirling around in each other's mouths with the occasional tease of dragging it over the others lips. Kurt brought his arms around Sam's neck and linked his hands behind his head, playing with the freshly cut hair a little at the back.

"You mean everything to me, you know that." Sam whispered against Kurt's lips.

Everything was quite romantic, and Kurt honestly wondered how he got so lucky to ever get a boy like Sam. Okay it took a lot of work from day one on his part, but Sam was one of the most incredible, talented, gorgeous and the right amount of geeky guys Kurt had ever met. There wasn't one thing he would have changed for the world.

A quiet moment passed where the boys just enjoyed being in each other's company. The touch of skin against their own, the shallow breaths they took whenever they were around each other, and the strong smell of Kurt's after shave lingered in the air. "I suppose we'd better get back out." Suggested Sam.

"Sadly, I think you're right." Kurt pecked his lips one more time knowing it would be his last chance unless they got some alone time tonight. "You leave first, your seats right near here."

"Okay baby, have a good rest of the flight."

"You too, don't let Puck influence you that much." Kurt flicked the end of the taller boys nose with his long finger and hid around the door as he exited the bathroom.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he noticed the circles under his eyes getting darker no matter how many more hours he put in to his skin care routine each night. All this lying was defiantly taking its toll on Kurt. He checked himself again, clothes perfect, hair perfect, face as good as can be and he slid open the bathroom door before continuing to his previous seat.

~0~

Later on when the McKinley students arrived at their hotel for the next 4 days, the majority of the group threw their suitcases in to the two separate rooms and headed down stairs to the lobby. "Mr Schue!" Finn shouted over to their teacher who was stood at the bar.

Everyone followed on after Finn, just as they usually did. They arrived at the hotel at only 2pm so they had plenty of time for adventuring.

"What's up guys?" The curly elder looked at the group of teenagers spreading out around him.

"Can we please leave the building?" Rachel turned on her charm and rested her arm on his shoulder, standing on her tip toes to reach. "We'll be back for dinner Mr Schue." Rachel continued to bat her eyelashes earning herself even more glares from the strategically names unholy trinity at the back of the group.

"Ur-" Will thought it over for a moment. "Okay, guy's you have until five. I want you back in the lobby for then so we can go and get something to eat." He ordered as it was greeted with a resounding amount of screams and cheers.

The teenagers filed out of the hotel, their main goal was Times Square for the short amount of time they had out.

"Hey lady lips, have you told your boyfriend how great it is here yet?" Santana came to Kurt's side and really up in his face, as she usually did.

"No , no I haven't Santana."

"Just remember to mention that Aunty San still beat his group of dancing gays at Regional's."

"He knows Santana, you remind him every single time you speak to him." Kurt sighed; he noticed Sam's head above the rest of the girls he was talking to in front. He wishes he could walk with him, talk to him without anything being suspected by anyone else.

Santana walked away without any more being said. She was a quite close friend of Kurt's, without a doubt every member of the Glee club had to be his best friend.

Without trying to dwell on his relationship problems, Kurt walked along the streets of New York trying to remind himself what he was actually doing here. He was competing in _Nationals, _with his amazing group of friends, his lover, in the middle of New York. Everything he'd ever hoped was happening right around him right at this moment.

_New York City. _He looked up from the grey paved street for a moment, finally taking in everything that was New York. They could see Times Square not too far in front of them. Cars rushed past them, people filed past the group, they couldn't have looked more out of place than the messed up kids from Ohio right now. Endless amounts of posters, advertisements, stores littered every single wall they walked past. Each of them covered in bright lights that made the city shine. It was honestly incredible and everything Kurt had dreamed of.

Feeling a splurge of excitement through him he ran to Rachel who was only slightly as head of him, grabbing her hand. "Rachel!" His voice of a higher pitch than usual. "We're in New York Rachel, New York!" He jumped up and down a little, something Rachel followed.

"I know! Next year..." she trailed off taking in the same sights Kurt just had. "This will be us! Me and you in this city." Taking a deep breath in, and then releasing it, it felt like the readymade star had just released every single dream she'd ever had in to the city itself.

Kurt and Rachel ran to the front of the group screaming, wanting to be the first ones of them to sit on the famous steps. Sam let out a little chuckled at Kurt's excitement, it was the first time he'd really seen Kurt being _Kurt _in the last few months.

~0~

A little later on, The New Directions were sat on the famous red stairs, Kurt sat next to Tina and Sam cosying up behind him. "We're in New York City guys!"

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Puck questioned attentively.

"Always Puckerman." Kurt gave the jock a small wink, something they'd become comfortable with since he finally stopped bullying Kurt. Sam noticed this, and before he left the pang of jealousy hit like it usually did, he realised Kurt was pretty much officially his.

Kurt waited a second for Noah to join in. "Start spreading the news..."

The rest of the New Directions joined in. "I'm leaving today." Kurt noticed the way Sam was singing with an accent, giggling and hitting his knee was the extent of contact they could have had so far this trip. "I wanna be a part of it!"

Finn and Rachel came over and joined in the last little bit. "New York, New York." The whole group burst in to laughter.

_They'll defiantly accept me. _Sam thought to himself. Without a doubt, these would be the guys that would be accepting of his and Kurt's relationship. They would have to be wouldn't they?

Kurt called Rachel over, knowing her dramatic side was dying to come out in this sort of situation. "Go do it." Kurt pushed her.

"Kurt, I'll look stupid." She shied away a little.

"Rachel Berry is afraid of no-one and nothing!"

"You're right." She skipped towards Finn, cuddling in to his side a little and placing a hand on his chest. It looks like they'd got close again quickly. She moved away, brought her arms out and shouted. "I made it." In the middle of Times Square.

The rest of the glee club just giggled at the young girls actions. Kurt knew for a fact she'd been dying to do that for years, she'd finally made it to New York.

"Guys, it's like almost five." Sam pointed out with a look at his watch.

A chorus of 'whats?' followed their information and the group stood from their spot where they hoped to return tomorrow ahead of their Nationals preparations. As Sam and Kurt were the last people to leave the area, it gave them a chance to hang back and talk for a little while.

Sam closed their bodies in close, rushing after the group that was lead by Brittany and Santana holding hands. Kurt reached down and linked Sam's pinky behind his back so no-one could see.

"How're you finding New York?" Sam asked, feeling that special little wave go through his mind whenever Kurt touched him.

"Amazing, incredible, everything I could have ever dreamed of." Kurt gushed. After sighing with happiness, he asked Sam the same question.

"It's alright I suppose."

Kurt hit the younger boys stomach playfully. "That better be a joke Evans!"

"It was, it was." He paused for a moment looking around to make sure that none of their friends were watching. He bent down to whisper in the smaller boys ear. "I just wish we could be like San and Brit right now."

Kurt looked around, catching sight of the girlfriends. "They are adorable aren't they?" He looked back in to Sam's green, beautiful eyes. "Next year. I promise."

~0~

Later on that night when the New Directions had all been out for dinner with Mr Schue, the guys were relaxing back in the hotel room, Finn talking about Rachel as usual now. Kurt was in the girl's room, having a pillow fight with Mercedes and Tina.

"Girls!" Rachel snapped from her place at the desk with her laptop open. "I'm trying to write us a new song!" She shouted trying to get above the already rising level of noise in the room. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had already snuck out for the evening.

"Rachel, I would like to point out again, that I in fact am not a woman." Kurt pointed out, lowering his pillow.

"I know Kurt, i'm sorry. I'm just worried about the competition is all."

Back in the boys room, Sam was stuffing his face with more food, Finn was flipping his phone around in his hands and Puck and Mike were throwing paper aeroplanes around, trying to persuade Finn just to ask Rachel out already.

"But, I really don't think she had any interest in me anymore. What about Jesse?"

"What about Jesse?" Puck seemed to shrug off his whole existence. "He's in Lima, they're not even officially dating are they?" He looked around to find some kind of praise from the rest of the guys.

"All I know is dude, if I could afford to take out a girl like Rachel, I would in a second." Sam added, fitting more Cheeto's in to his mouth.

"I know but-" Finn started. Before Mike interrupted.

"Isn't New York meant to be like the most romantic city in the world? You could take he out tonight."

"I thought that was Paris." Once again Sam chimed in.

Finn thought for a moment, it would be nice to take Rachel out right now, if she agreed. "I need an excuse though, nothing that's showing its a date."

"Tell her you want to talk about the competition; Rachel will always go for that." Puck suggested. Finn finally got the courage to text Rachel, telling her to be in the lobby at half 7, they were going to go for a walk.

~0~

Once half 7 had arrived, Finn and Rachel had just left on their 'date', Lauren and Puck had also snuck out and Tina and Mike had gone down to the hall to practice dancing for the competition in two days times. Mercedes was in the room trying to finish writing a song.

"I'm going to go back in the guys room 'Cedes." Kurt chimed. He thought everyone had left, himself and Mercedes were the only people who couldn't be bothered to sneak out after hours.

"Bye boo." She smiled moving back to the half scribbled on papers Rachel had done earlier.

Kurt unlocked the door to the boys room peering inside all the lights were off. He padded over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice sounded very sleepily. It made Kurt grin from ear to ear.

"You never went out?" The older boy questioned.

There was a silence as Kurt could hear the smile develop on Sam's face.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought you'd gone out."

"No, I didn't really want to." Kurt started walking towards Sam's bed. "Do you want me to leave the light off while I'm playing around with my iPod?" Kurt questioned.

"What? I don't want you over there! Come here." Sam patted the area next to him while Kurt gathered his iPod from his bed and slid in next to him. Sam's long arms snaked around Kurt's waist as he buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"Why are you sleeping at 8pm anyway?" Kurt questioned linking their fingers with one hand and unravelling his earphones with another.

"I don't know, I'm just tired." Sam yawned taking an earphone from Kurt. I Won't Give Up started to play on Kurt's iPod. Both of the boys lay listening to it, Sam was dozing off on Kurt's chest and they were cuddling like they usually do.

"This is what I dreamed of our relationship to be like." Kurt commented once the song was almost over.

"What do you mean?"

"Just me and you, being quiet, enjoying being with each other. Not just mindless sex Sam." Kurt's voice began to crack a little, like he was going to cry. Propping himself up on his elbow, Sam looked directly in to Kurt's eyes.

"I'll never give up on you Kurt."

There was a moment of silence before Kurt giggled a little bit. "That _has _to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." Sam pressed his lips to Kurt's for a moment.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing baby." Kurt allowed Sam to continue, he seemed nervous.

"You know how I said I was in love with you. Do you believe you can love someone without being in love with them?"

Kurt thought for a moment, back through his life, every significant love or event that has happened to him. "Yeah, I think loving someone is the step before being in love."

"I'm falling in love with you Kurt. So fucking fast." Kurt's heart started beating harder in his chest. Sam let his hands roam around Kurt's torso for a moment, bring his hands down the side of his body. "I really need you to say something." Sam half giggled through being completely nervous.

Before Kurt could comprehend words, he brought his lips up to crash against Sam's, not letting them linger for long as he breathed. "I'm in love with you too."

Everything about the moment seemed perfect, the closeness the two boys had, the complete passion in their body language and that shone through their voices. Both their hearts were beating so fast they might have escaped through their mouths.

Kurt brought his hand up to grip the back of Sam's neck, pulling him down to the bed so their lips were against each other's once more. Taking the advantage to suck on Sam's bottom lip for a moment, a small moan of pleasure passed through the younger boys lips.

Once their kissing had stopped, their foreheads now placed together, panting as they tried to catch their breath. "You're incredible." Sam's adorable voice sounded.

"Not so bad yourself." Kurt giggled a little.

They lay back down on the bed, Sam spooning Kurt with their bodies perfectly fitted together. Kurt's iPod still playing soft music in to their ears.

~0~

The boys much have been like that for a while because the next thing Kurt heard was the sound of the boys room door opening. The click of the handle, the swing of the creaking door, the flick of the switch and the shriek of four teenage boys.

_Yep, defiantly the door._ Kurt thought to himself, rather frantically. Sam shot up from his space of spooning Kurt and Kurt joined him.

They looked at the door, Artie, Puck, Finn and Mike all standing there in half disbelief and half disappointment. A few moments past, what seemed like a complete life time and nothing else was said.

Kurt and Sam's hearts were beating double time, but it wasn't the excitement of new love anymore, it was through fear of their friends, people they shouldn't be scared of.

No-one wanted to say anything, they knew it looked bad, they knew exactly that they couldn't get out of this no matter what they said, they'd be found out and that meant Kurt would either have to end things with Sam, or get rid of Blaine.

Kurt noticed Finn's posture change, as they were brothers he'd gotten used to his body language and the way his mind worked. They looked at each other directly in the eye, Kurt knew what he was thinking, he knew for a fact how disappointed he would be in him. They were the closest thing they had to real brothers. For a second he saw the heart break shatter across Finn's brown eyes. "You lied to me." He croaked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The intense stared continued for a few moments; Kurt had no idea what to answer to his brother. It was true, they hardly ever hid anything from each other since Kurt transferred to Dalton, but when Finn confronted him about Sam, he lied directly to his face.

Finn cross the room and sat on his bed, head hung in to his hands. "I thought I knew you Kurt." It was clear he was holding back tears – clearly tonight might not have gone to well for him either. "I thought we were a family!"

"We are. Finn we are a family." Sam gave Kurt an apologetic look, knowing this was going to have to come out at some point. The rest of the boys filed in to the room, sitting on the two beds opposite Sam and Kurt. Another awkward silence filled the room, Kurt had never been this awkward around his best friends before, it's probably because he could hear what they were thinking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt looked down to his hands, quite ashamed.

As usual, Puckerman piped up first. "So are you gay now?" Sam just nodded.

There was another silence, Mike, Finn, Puck and Artie all staring at the two boys sat on the bed together, trying their best not to have any physical contact that would make this so much worse.

"We're in love." Sam blurted out, it wasn't a whisper either, it was strong statement.

"You what?!" Finn erupted. "You're in love with this loser Kurt?! What the hell were you actually thinking?" Finn stood from his seat, wandering around a little but his voice still loud as ever. "What about Blaine? Are you actually fucking with Blaine? Or did you lie to me about that too? How long has this been going on?!"

It was the first time since they moved in together that Finn had completely let loose on him. It was a pretty scary thing if he was honest.

"Will you please just calm down!" Kurt sighed. "About two months me and Sam have been doing this. _Yes_, I am still with Blaine, but I won't be for long because i'm going to dump him so me and Sam can be together. I never wanted you to find out this way, any of you. And i'm sure as hell Sam didn't want to come out like this." His voice turned to a whisper. "I'm so sorry Finn."

The boys seemed to just sit in silence staring at each other.

A minute, hour, day, some amount of time passed. No-one really had any idea of how long before Rachel burst in to the room, laughing along with the rest of the girls of the group. "Hey, guys, guys." They all stopped at the door, staring in to the room where the boys were still uncomfortably sat. Mercedes and Quinn looked between them, trying to figure out an answer for what they were seeing.

"Urm...guys?" Rachel asked again. "What's- what's going on?" Some of the girls dispersed in to the room, sitting on the beds.

"Ask them." Finn said bitterly nodding his head towards a very guilty looking Sam and Kurt.

"Kurt?" He was silent, even with the whispers of the girls between them, trying bitterly to figure out what's going on.

After a few moments in the silent again, Finn spoke up. "They're sleeping together." _If looks could kill. _

Sam sighed in exasperation and collapsed back on to the bed. "For god's sake. We..." He motioned between him and Kurt. "Are not..." He shook his head. "Just sleeping together! I love him and he loves me." Sam finished raising his voice a little.

Quinn looked at the boys quizzically. "I dated a gay person." Her eyes were big and she looked like she was in shock.

"Hey me too Fabray!" Santana shouted.

"Oh shut it Lopez, we all know you're getting it on with Brittney." Puck was the only one brave enough to voice what everyone was thinking to Santana.

Kurt relaxed back on the bed, joining Sam slumping down as they closed their eyes and listening to their friends shouting at each other. The atmosphere in the room escalating every second with the girls shouting 'let them be happy!' and Mike reacting with 'But think about Blaine!'.

Kurt moved so he was under Sam's arm, his own resting over his eyes. The group continuing arguing. Really he never expected anything to happen like this, and he didn't want it to. The plan was he could break up with Blaine once they left New York and then a few weeks later they could announce that they 'found each other'.

"Okay, STOP!" Kurt sat up and shouted from his space on the bed. He removed himself from Sam's arms and got up, striding across the room so everyone took notice of him. Pacing around, all eyes were on him. Even Finn's who had previously taken to not looking at him at all. "Okay. I'm sorry this was a _surprise_ for everyone. But really, it has nothing to do with you!" He laughed a sarcastic laugh. "It's mine and Sam's life. Fair enough you didn't know he was gay, but that shouldn't be a problem!" Okay he was going off on a tangent and losing the point. "But with the amount of pairings we've had in this room. I mean look. Puck and Santana. Finn and Rachel!" He motioned between them wearily. "Lauren and Puck." His voice softened. "Quinn and Sam, Sam and Santana! Artie and Brittney. And now me and Sam." Looking over to his boyfriend, his eyes glued to the older boy. He looked so in love. "What makes the difference?"

Everyone was silent, a good silent. Something that Kurt was used to with this group. He watched as they took in the information they were just given and it was working its way around their minds as they tried to find some way of battling against it.

"Because I know you're a lot of things Kurt, but I didn't think you were a cheater." Everyone's heads turned to Finn as he finally released the dark sentence he'd been waiting to all evening.

"Hey guys, time to turn ou-" The door swung open and Mr Schue appeared in the door way, a confused look on his face. "Why are the girls in here?" He left the door open and walked in.

The New Directions all faced their hands which were resting in their laps. No-one really wanted to tell Mr Schue what was going, it wasn't really any o his business in the first place.

"Guys?" He urged, looking to Finn, Puck and then Sam. Trying to get an answer out of any of the lead members of this group. He was especially taken aback by the fact Rachel hadn't piped up yet about what was going on. In all fairness, she'd been quite a lot of the evening for Rachel.

An exasperated sigh escaped Sam's mouth. "Me and Kurt are together."

"Oh! Well, okay guys. That doesn't explain why the girls are in here when its lights out in five minutes."

"Sorry Mr Schue, we'll leave." Rachel stood and obeyed orders for once in her life. The rest of the girls followed suit. Today was really turning in to a day of firsts.

"In to bed and lights out girls please." William shouted after them. "Now, is there a problem guys or can we get in bed and prepare for the competition tomorrow?"

"No problem Mr Schue." Sam said before settling back down on the bed.

"Good, night guys. Get some rest!"

He turned and left the room. In the next ten minutes each of the guys took their turn in the bathroom, getting ready for their early night before the competition. Kurt was the last one after completing his nightly skin care routine. Once all his creams and lotions were back beside his bed in order of usage he pulled back the blanket, only his light left on. Finn was in the bed next to him and Sam across from him. Finn was turned away from him, not wanting to even look at him.

"We know now. Just sleep in the same bed." He said bitterly after hearing Kurt climb in to bed.

"I'm happy where I am thanks Finn." Kurt said trying to be chipper. He turned his light off and pulled out his phone. One text from Sam and a tweet from Blaine telling him to have a good night's sleep before competition. He ignored the tweet and replied to Sam.

'I'm so sorry about tonight, I didn't think they would see us. Or Finn would kick off like that. –S xxxxxx'

'No, it's not your fault honey. I had no idea he would react like that either. I'll tell Blaine as soon as we get back! – K xxxxxxx'

'Okay. Get some sleep! We've got a competition tomorrow! – S xxxxxx'

'You too, I love you. Good night – K xxxxxxxx'

'Goodnight baby – S xxxxxxx'

Kurt just put his phone down when it buzzed once more, he picked it up, seeing it was from Rachel.

'Kurt, why didn't you tell me anything? I'm your best friend! – Rach'

'I'm sorry Rachel! I'll see you in the morning and we can talk about things! Good night. – K'

'Fine whatever. Night Kurt – Rach'

Kurt lay in his bed, thinking. No way could he sleep. He was nervous, nervous about the competition, nervous about Blaine, and about his and Finn's close relationship. But he couldn't stop thinking about Sam, perfect Sam. With his perfect hair, funny personality, beautiful face, amazing body, just Sam. He was making the right decision wasn't he? _Defiantly the right decision. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke from his sleep to the all too familiar sound of Finn's snoring and Sam's heavy breathing across the room. Turning in his head to glance at his phone he noticed it was 7am. The group didn't have to be up until 9:30, which meant him and Rachel could sneak out.

Climbing out of bed quietly, he searched in the wardrobe, looking around to make sure all the boys were still asleep, for his suit. Slipping it on, running some gel through his quiff and spraying some after shave he slowly crept in to Sam's bed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Morning sleepy head." He smiled an inch from the younger boys face.

Sam stirred and smiled noticing who was waking him up. "Morning." He grabbed Kurt's cheek and kissed him lightly letting his head fall back to the pillow.

"I'm going to go and sneak out for breakfast with Rachel."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Sam." Kurt looked at him warningly. "This is mine and Rachel's chance. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed the blondes cheek once again. "Love you." Patting his chest he grabbed a card key from Sam's bedside table and shoved it in to his pocket before shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah love you too." Sam slumped back on to the bed and fell back to sleep instantly.

~0~

Letting himself in to Rachel's room which was slightly ajar with feathers from their pillow fight yesterday, Kurt crawled on to a sleeping Rachel's bed and moved his body over hers. He noticed her grinning and pulled back a little.

"Finn, stop it." She smiled lightly. "We're not even together." The star giggled a little. Slightly freaked out Kurt pulled back further.

"Rachel it's me. Kurt."

Watching Rachel stir awake and look sleepily at Kurt. "What're you doing here?!"

"Get dressed, we're going for breakfast at Tiffany's." With that Kurt stalked his way out of the room to wait for Rachel, kicking some of the remains of the pillows away so he could actually shut the door this time. He stood outside the room, phone twisting in his hand debating whether to call Blaine or not.

For a moment, Kurt stalked through Blaine's twitter, seeing the tweets about how much Blaine missed 'his Kurt' and how 'empty my bed seems without him but he's living his dream'. Guilt was just the light side of what he was feeling. He noticed Blaine was already awake after seeing his sad tweet about not waking up to Kurt's phone call so he pressed the call button.

"Kurt? Oh jeez hi Kurt." Blaine greeted him happily.

"Hi boo. How's it going at home?"

"Good! Really good! Well not really good i'm really missing you and everyone else strangely. Who knew I could miss Finn?" He took a moment to have the realisation then continued. "Dalton's boring as usual. Nick and Jeff are great but you know. Jeez i'm rambling. How's New York?"

"Great, everything I imagined it would be." Kurt grinned looking out of a nearby window in the hallway. The view was everything he'd always wanted to see.

"I really want to be there with you."

Kurt paused, eyes widening. "Yeah." He laughed nervously. "I'd love it if you were here too. Me and Rachel want to come here after Graduation. Try and get in to the really good arts schools here." Kurt said trying to divert the conversation.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea! Count me in!" Chirped Blaine.

_Shit._

Kurt was silent, it was kind of a lucky thing that Blaine continued in a much more serious tone. "Listen. I'm really sorry, all that arguing on prom night. I mean i know we got over it and you said it was okay. But i just wanted to say sorry, like i'm really sorry."

"Listen Blaine it's fine!" Kurt urged seeing Rachel peek out of her room in a marvellous dress only Rachel could have packed. He gave her the one minute hand as she went to join him looking at the view of the window.

"Yeah but I don't want anything to come between us i mean-"

"Listen Blaine, its okay. Don't start apologising for things in the past. I really have to go right now, i'll call you after Nationals. Bye Honey, Bye." Kurt hurriedly put the phone down and turned to Rachel sighing.

"Was that Blaine?" She gave him a stern look.

"Yes."

"You haven't told him yet Kurt oh my god!" He hit his arm going in to her full blown Rachel Berry rant. "He's going to be so hurt that boy is lost without you and you're here in New York shacking up with one of his friends what are you-"

"Okay Berry you're going to shut it, and we're going to go get breakfast. Okay." Kurt looked at her quizzically and she finally shut her mouth and followed him shocked down the stairs to the hotel lobby.

~0~

"These bagels are amazing!" Kurt gushed leaning against Tiffany's with Rachel.

"Well New York bagels are always going to be better." The pair laughed. "Can you believe we're here? I'm in New York with my best friend. Kurt this is incredible, we have to come here after graduation I'd do anything to be here. I mean i could get Finn to come too.." She trailed off seeing Kurt's face. New York was everything he wanted, he wanted to do the art courses, he wanted to star on Broadway. He wanted to experience the whole thing. There was just one tiny thing holding him back now. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine's on board." He sighed sipping his coffee.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing again he launched in to the story. "I was telling him, stupidly! On the phone that me and you were going to come after graduation. He wants on board."

Rachel let out a little laugh. "But you won't be together by then will you?" She asked. "You won't, will you?" A more warning tone approaching in the girl's voice.

"No no! Of course not, I mean I want to be with Sam, I love Sam." Kurt thought. "My heads just a mess right now Rachel."

"I know, but you got yourself in to this mess Hummel. And as soon as you get back to Lima you have to sort it out. With Finn too, he's really not happy with you."

"How'd you know about that?" An eyebrow lifted.

"He was texting me last night, after our sham of a date. I've not text him in weeks, and now, he was telling me that he was really upset with you and it felt like you were going against him or something."

"Hm." Kurt muttered. "Okay, I promise. I'll make things right with Finn." Kurt finished in bagel and started walking off.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see." Kurt shouted waiting for Rachel to catch up with him.

~0~

Kurt stopped right outside of the Gershwin Theatre. The very building he had photos of in his locker, the same one that he'd dreamed of having his first Broadway role on in New York. Gazing up at the poster for Wicked Rachel arrived next to him and breathed. "Oh my god." Barely audible.

"We have to go in!" She screeched.

"Scrap that." Kurt lifted an eyebrow and looked at her mischievously. "We have to break in." He grabbed her hand and opened one of the doors, looking around for any signs of security or staff. When it was clear they ran to the next set of doors to the theatre.

The pair spent the walk to the stage squealing at the size of the theatre and the chairs and the lights and the scenery and basically anything they could possibly squeal at.

"Excuse me. Do you have rights to be in here?" A bold looking man made them jump and turn around.

"Urm yeah we're extras and urm we've come for our munchkin fittings." Rachel tried to sound confident but with the stroke of her ponytail the man wasn't convinced.

There was an awkward silence. "You're kids right? Broadway's your big dream?"

"We're in town for the show choir competition actually." Rachel added weakly.

"Five minutes." He said after some deliberation and turned to walk towards the door again. Both Rachel and Kurt jumped with excitement and ran up on to the stage, staring out in to the audience of empty chairs.

Taking in the view before him, imaging the room filled, sold out, with happy viewers, there to watch Kurt perform the role of a life time. Screaming with glee at the show, something he was in, he helped to create. Having a theatre full of people there to see him. A warm feeling bubbled inside him, a spot light firmly placed on his body. He imagined the feeling of him standing on this stage, singing is heart out, looking in to the audience and seeing Sam's face, so proud of him, and his dad, and Carole. Looking across the stage he noticed Rachel was almost crying.

"What do I do Kurt? This is my dream." She paused slumping to the floor. "But so is Finn."

Thinking for a moment he looked at Rachel on the floor, about to cry. Nothing new really, over dramatic Rachel. But she was completely head over heels in love with his brother. "Sing."

"What?" Her head whipped around to look at Kurt as he went to help her off the stage floor.

"Sing. It's always helped you before. Singing on this stage right here might make you realise what's more important to you." He moved her in to the middle of the stage so they were both looking out at the seats again. Closing his eyes he continued. "Imagine, this place is full of people, here to see you. Sing."

Kurt spun and a twinkle of a piano started. "I'm limited.."

~0~

Once Kurt and Rachel had finished Rachel's deciding duet of For Good, Rachel turned to look at Kurt who was on the other side of the stage looking out in to the imaginary audience. "This is it Kurt. This is what I want."

"You'd give Finn up for this?" Kurt half expected her to come to the conclusion that Finn was way more important than any stupid dreams. Then he realised it was Rachel Berry he was talking about.

"I'll have too. It won't be forever right?" Her eyes looked at him pleadingly, like she was praying for him to say the answer she was hoping for.

"I don't know Rachel. But if this is your dream, you need to do it."

She thought for a moment, leaving Kurt waiting in the unawkward silence.

"No more boys. For the next year it's me and you, this is our dream. We need to make this happen." She stood strong, making her point.

Looking at her sideways Kurt said "When you said no boys, that's just for you right? Because I have a wonderful boyfriend."

"Blaine?"

"Sam!"

"Of course!" Rachel hit his shoulder playfully. "C'mon, we should get back before Mr Schue notices we're gone."

~0~

"Hey, where've you been?" Artie questioned as soon as Kurt came through the door of the hotel. He looked around the room and Puck and Finn seemed to be playing some mind numbing card game while Sam and Mike were sat with iPod's on Mike's bed.

"Nowhere, the girls room." He lied quickly.

"In your suit?" Artie pressed further.

"Okay." An exasperated sigh left his lips. "I went for breakfast with Rachel." Finn's head shot up at the mention of Rachel.

"How was it?" Sam fondly asked watching Kurt sink on to his bed.

"Amazing, we had bagels at Tiffany's." Kurt grinned more and patted the patch next to him for Sam to come sit. Soon enough he obliged his orders and left Mike on his own.

Kurt slipped his hand in to Sam's and hooked a leg over the larger boys. Turning his head their lips met for a second, a normal kiss, nothing really more than a peck but it didn't go un-noticed by the other boys.

After Puck coughed the awkward moment out of the room he announced that they should all really be practicing for their National championship this afternoon and after the girls poured in to the room again and placed themselves equally on to the beds they all started to warm up and dance around to the songs that Rachel had written the night before.

Everyone avoided Kurt's bed, where him and Sam lay half laced together. He wondered if this would set the tone for all future group meet ups. That they would be avoided like the plague because of a stupid mistake that Kurt had made. Sam noticed that he'd stopped singing with the others and looked down mouthing something like 'are you okay?' which Kurt just nodded too and gave him a small smile. Pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head Sam carried on singing, blissfully unaware he was being watched by Kurt the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Okay guys, you all know what you're doing right? All have your places and words?" Mr Shue ran around making sure all the boys had their ties done up and the girls dresses were perfect. "Rachel, voice warmed up?" She nodded. "Yeah? Yeah!"

"I still think we should have gone for the revisited version of Trouty Mouth." Santana sighed clipping her hair back.

"No." Sam added simply, giving her the same look that he gave the Latino girl the first time he heard her sing it.

"Santana, no Trouty Mouth!" Mr Shue shouted, "Seriously guys, this is our chance, we never made it this far last year. We need to make this one work!" He looked around and ordered everyone to the side o the stage hearing that the last performers were leaving. "Rachel, you're up."

Rachel walked to the side of the stage, breathing deep, her skirt floating around as she made herself as loose as possible.

Kurt noticed Finn stood in the side line, avoiding Quinn at all costs, his eyes focused on the beautiful brunette that was gracing the stage. "Hey!" Kurt squealed a little walking up next to Finn.

"Oh, hey." He smiled down at his little brother.

"You love her don't you?"

Finn noticeably sighed. "How can you tell?"

"Because you haven't stopped looking at her all day, or the whole time we've been here." Kurt smiled, watching Rachel introduce the New Directions and hers and Finn's usual duet. "I suppose i do make it really obvious." Finn looked down at his hands, he was nervous, that much Kurt could tell.

"You need to find a way of showing her you still love her. Trust me." Kurt patted his brother on the back and watched him walk awkwardly to the centre of the stage staring all the way at Rachel as he prepared for his duet.

"Face to face, and heart to heart..." The music started and he watched fondly as the rest of the New Directions came up behind him to watch their two stars open for them.

"You okay?" Sam rested his hand on Kurt's hip, leaving it there comfortably. Kurt just nodded back and smiled, covering Sam's hand with his own. "That should be you up there." Sam's soft voice reached Kurt's ear and his warm breath tickled Kurt's neck a little.

Kurt just shook his head lightly, watching them come to the end of the song and looked around at the rest of his friends getting a little emotional, seeing exactly that Finn and Rachel meant what they were singing. "They're perfect for it."

That was the moment. The moment the voices stopped, the music was coming to an end and instead of a crowd of cheering people there was a deadly silence. A silence that should never happen after a performance like that. Kurt's eyes reached the pair in the middle of the stage, Finn bending down slightly, Rachel on her tip toes to reach the taller boys lips. Connected together like they always did, with so much chemistry and passion, amplified because it hadn't happened in so long. Silence.

Within a second the kiss was over, there were a few faint claps from the crowd as Rachel and Finn left the stage with Finn smiling like an idiot and Rachel mouthing 'oh my god oh my god'.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What happened?"

"You know Jesse's here right?"

"We still need to go back out!"

The pair were greeted by a wall of sound hitting them of questions from their friends.

"Okay, everyone hold up! We can talk about this later!" Mercedes shouted above the noise as the music started for Light Up The World.

~0~

"Well that was a letdown." Lauren said getting in to the hotel room with the rest of the New Directions.

Artie nodded, rolling to the other side of the room and turning to face everyone. "We could have won! We actually could have made it."

"If it wasn't for that god damn kiss!" Puck spat sitting on the bed. "I'm failing everything Hudson! Sadly, this is all I've got, thanks for ruining that too."

Kurt snook in at the side of the room, not wanting to get involved with the hate towards his brother and best friend. Sam joined his side wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Seriously, we had that in the bag, those songs were tight." Mercedes joined in as Rachel slammed the door behind the group of people.

"Guys just stop it. Okay just stop. We're sorry that the _kiss..._" She seemed to stress the word. "Effected our chances of winning, but it's over, it's done. We can just get to Nationals next year."

"That doesn't sound like the Rachel Berry we all know." Tina contributed for the first time. It was always amazing how she seemed to know how Rachel worked, how she ticked. "You wanted to win this more than anyone.

"I do, I did! But we can't do anything about it now can we?" She slumped against the wall sighing, reliving the kiss between her and the love of her life, the fact that she had no idea anymore what was happening between the two of them. This surely meant that Finn still loved her.

"She's right." Kurt chirped in. "We might have lost, but nothing's going to change that now." Kurt's phone began playing the familiar tune and he looked at the screen. "Excuse me." He said over the continued shouting directed to Finn and Rachel.

"Hey honey." He smiled coming in to the corridor.

"What happened? How did it go? You don't sound happy..." Blaine rushed from the other side of the line.

"We lost."

There was a short silence, "what?"

"Rachel and Finn kissed, like full on went for it on stage, and apparently that's frowned upon from the judges."

"Like, why?" Kurt could tell Blaine was getting more confused on the other end.

"I don't know, Finn thought it would be grand gesture of his love I think. We didn't see it the same way."

Kurt reached the window that he was staring out of earlier, when he was still on the phone to Blaine. He looked out the window this time, not a champion, not even convinced he'll ever be a champion. Doubting his ability to make it to New York. Doubting he'll leave Lima. Doubting if he'll ever have the courage to leave Blaine.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Kurt. I know it meant a lot to you to win." Kurt just sighed at his words. "When are you coming home?"

"In about ten minutes? We're getting ready to leave." Kurt touched the window, waving goodbye to New York, his home. "Can you meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow morning?" He asked quickly closing his eyes.

"Urm, sure? Why in such a hurry? I presumed I'd see you next week like we'd agreed."

"I just- I just really need to see you tomorrow." He added biting his lip.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye."

_Tomorrow_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kurt woke up; well he pushed himself up from his bed after a small amount of sleep. His sweaty palms pressing against the warm fabric of his duvet felt uncomfortable as he rubbed them together and tried to calm his nerves. Still feeling bad from the Nationals lose, breaking up with Blaine was the very last thing that Kurt wanted to do this morning. But he knew he could spend another night with Sam, see him or even speak to him until him and Blaine were over. It wasn't fair on either of them, and especially his friends now they knew about his whole secret relationship.

"You up? You're meeting Blaine in an hour." Finn knocked on Kurt's bedroom door, still with a hint of bitterness in his voice that Kurt knew was his fault.

"Yeah." He sighed getting up from his bed and running his hands over his face, reaching his tired eyes and rubbing a little.

After getting himself ready, having applied his products and done his hair and getting dressed, Kurt made his way downstairs to meet the rest of his family for breakfast before he left. Carole was already in the kitchen making pancakes as Finn and his dad sat around the table talking about the football game Finn missed while on the flight home.

"Hi honey, do you want some food?" Carole questioned pointing her spatula at the pancake mix.

"Please." Kurt's voice was shaky, but he didn't mean it to be shaky. It was the fact he'd been awake all night trying to find some way to tell Blaine without crushing him.

"What's wrong?" A firm hand that was only his father's clasped him around the shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing its fine."

"At least you'll see Blaine today honey, take your mind off Nationals an all?" Carole put some pancakes in front of Finn first, probably to stop him complaining, but Kurt could see Finn's face staring back at him in the way that says 'tell them or I will'.

Kurt nodded a little, "yeah, I suppose it will". He couldn't tell them. He couldn't have his parents judging him as a cheater along with everyone else.

A bang shattered the plate against the table as Finn's hand punched the wood. "Damn it Kurt just tell them. Tell them what you're really doing today!" His voice was raised enough to shock his mother and step father.

"Finn, they don't need to know." Kurt said in a hushed voice.

Burt looked his son up and down while taking his seat again. "Hang on, no Kurt. We want to know."

"Kurt tell them, or I will."

"Fine!" His head sunk down so he couldn't meet any of them in the eyes. "I'm going to meet Blaine, be-because, well because I'm breaking up with him today."

There was a silence in the room, Carole seemed heartbroken, Burt was confused and Kurt was wondering if Finn would make Kurt say anything else.

"But sweetie, why? You and Blaine like each other so much."

"No." Finn was getting worked up again. "No, I think Blaine likes Kurt mom. I mean i'm sure Kurt would like Blaine a lot if he had chance to think about him while he's been in Sam Evans' bed." There was a gasp in the room from the two adults and Kurt felt his head hang lower, letting the words crash over him again and again.

"Kurt, is this true?" Carole finally asked.

"Sam Evans? The straight boy from school?" His parents persisted.

"Yeah that's right. Your sons been cheating on Blaine with the surfer straight boy of Lima." Finn added, to top everything off quite bitterly.

"I can't believe you Finn!" Kurt burst out.

"I can't believe _you _Kurt! How could you cheat on that boy? He loves you anyone can see that! We've worked hard to let that boy in to our family, to accept you two as a couple and you ruin that by sleeping with the towns boy slut?" Burt shouted. "I didn't raise a cheater!"

"First thing, I presume Noah as the reputation for being this towns man slut. Sam doesn't just sleep around and I wouldn't be sleeping with Sam unless I actually thought something was in it! I don't love Blaine like I used to! I love Sam. This is the point in me breaking up with Blaine today!"

"And are you going to tell him the truth?" Carole questioned.

"Huh?"

"Tell him the truth; tell him you cheated on him with one of his friends."

"Probably not." Kurt sighed. He looked at the clock and realised he had to leave to make it in time for Blaine. "I have to go. Sorry to leave this family meeting but I need to go and live my life." He grabbed his coat and flung open the door.

"You come straight home we need a talk!" Burt shouted.

"We'll see." All he wanted was Sam.

~0~

Pulling up outside the Lima Bean Kurt's heart began to beat that little bit faster. He hadn't felt these kind of nerves for a long time, and that's something after he just sung in front of about a thousand people. Stopping for a moment he looked around to see Blaine's car and reached in to his pocket for his phone.

"I'm about to see Blaine, i love you xxxxxx" He text Sam and shoved his phone back in to his pocket.

"Okay, I can do this." He whispered to himself before getting out of the car and walking towards the Lima Bean, looking at the back of Blaine's gelled head through the window.

"Hey." His voice shook again, something that wasn't supposed to happen. He had to be cool and calm, for Blaine's sake.

"Hey babe!" Blaine stood kissing Kurt's cheek like they always did in public, sliding Kurt's drink towards him as he took his bag off his shoulder. "How're you doing? After Nationals an all.." Blaine trailed off, supposedly to try and make Kurt feel slightly better about his life.

"Not too bad I suppose. I mean it wasn't like we were bad, it was just Finn and Rachel that let us down as a whole."

"Are they at least together now? After making you all lose." Blaine was doing his adorable confused face which made Kurt melt, this wasn't a great time to be admitting to himself that Blaine made him melt.

"Oh yeah! They got together, I suppose something good came out of it."

There was a moment of silence where Blaine just stared at Kurt. He could tell that Blaine wanted to tell him a million things like he usually did. What he did yesterday, what he had for breakfast, how much he'd missed Kurt and couldn't wait to see him again. All things that connected them because they did know every little thing about each other.

"So!" Blaine recovered himself. "Tell me about it, what did you do? What did you like? Where do we need to visit when we move there?" He smirked as Kurt took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know, it was just perfect, I mean I felt like I belong there you know?" Blaine nodded along showing he was listening, Kurt didn't want to throw it in now. But when? "There was so much drama with, urm, Finn and Rachel when we were there." He lied. "And after they kisses Santana just blew up on the plane home. But it was still amazing you know? I ate breakfast at Tiffany's, flew on a plane for the very first time. Sang on a Broadway stage." He sat back smiling and taking a sip of his coffee, New York was pretty damn amazing despite everything.

Blaine sat back and looked at Kurt with the cutest eyes he ever had, which left a hole in the pit of Kurt's stomach. He took another long sip of his coffee.

"I love you." Blaine said simply resting his head on his propped up hand.

_Shit_

Kurt couldn't breathe and time felt like it was going slower than ever. _He loves me, he loves me, be calm what do I do? I don't love him. Help._

Kurt lifted the cup away from his mouth slowly, his heart racing. He swallowed and looked at Blaine's expression. He was still presuming that Kurt would say it back; this was the first time Blaine had ever told Kurt that he loved him, out loud, in person, with words.

Feeling like his heart was going to fall out of his chest Kurt let go. "We need to break up." He muttered.

There was a moment where neither of them wanted to say anything and Blaine sat there, not with eyes that adored Kurt any more but ones that were slowly filling with tears.

"This is a joke right?"

Kurt just shook his head. "No." He mouthed.

"It has to be a joke Kurt, we love each other." Blaine reached over the table trying to grab Kurt's hands, pleading with him. But Kurt just brought his hands back to his body and under the table.

"No Blaine, i'm sorry. But I don't want to be with you anymore." Tears began to well in Kurt's eyes too. Blaine was his first love and first loves were always the hardest.

"W-wait, but what?" Some of the water droplets were falling down Blaine's cheeks meeting at his lips. "I've done so much for you Kurt. You can't just do this."

"I'm so sorry." A tear dipped down Kurt's check but he caught it quickly with his hand and wiped it away. "I know its hard I don't want to do this but I have to I'm so sorry."

"If you don't want to then don't Kurt."

"I'm so sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"Why? But why? I mean we were happy."

"There's someone else." Kurt said quietly trying not to look Blaine in the face.

Instantly, Kurt could tell that Blaine's emotion had changed. Because he sensed the same thing that he felt when Finn had found out about him and Sam.

Blaine pushed his chair back violently and grabbed his coat. Kurt sat for a moment just looking at Blaine, watching what he was doing. He'd never walked out on Kurt before. "Wait!" He shouted once he'd registered what was going on. "Where are you going?"

"As far from you as possible." Blaine bit back bitterly while storming out of the coffee shop. Kurt grabbed his bag and ran after Blaine; finally catching up to him once the curly haired boy had reached his car door. Kurt managed to catch his hand before it reached the door handle. He knew he didn't want to save the relationship, but he could end things with Blaine like this.

Whipping his head around Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. "You like someone else? Or you _slept _with someone else?" All the love that Kurt saw earlier in his eyes had gone and had been replaced with something that he'd never seen in Blaine.

"Do we really have to talk about this here?" A hand found the back of Kurt's neck where he played with the hair there a little.

"Yes! Blaine shouted. "We do, because I want an answer then nothing else to do with you. Who is it? Did you sleep with them? I need to know!"

"Why are you doing this to yourself Blaine?"

"Why did you do this to me?"

And with that Kurt had no idea what to say, he stood looking in to Blaine's eyes, pleading with him to just tell him the answer to his question and really Kurt had no idea why he did this to Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's wrist a little.

"Well, that just doesn't cut it anymore." Blaine shook of Kurt's grip and flung open his car door. "Excuse me." He got in, gave Kurt one last look and drove out of the car park.

~0~

Kurt pulled up outside his house and noticed Sam's car outside, empty. Frowning a little harder than he was already he pushed his front door open and noticed Sam, Finn and Puck playing video games in the living room. "Where's my dad?" He questioned looking around and in to the kitchen.

"Shopping with my mom." Finn didn't look away from the screen. "Finished ruining your life then? No offense Sam."

"None taken." Kurt gave Sam a very rude look.

"I haven't ruined my life Finn, I'm sorry if you see it that way but you're the one that's sat playing video games with him."

"Well he came round looking for you, I can't exactly go around ignoring innocent people in this situation. You were the one with a boyfriend." Finn paused his game and looked towards Kurt, followed by Sam and Puck.

"Asshole." Kurt muttered and headed for his bedroom. "Are you coming or not Sam?"

At the instruction Sam got up and followed Kurt to his room, saying his apologises to his friends.


End file.
